Los relojes blandos
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Pasadas unas horas el apocalipsis se desata dentro de la mente de Gray cuando Sabertooth va a Fairy Tail y Rufus permanece a su lado. Ignorando su existencia de plano, porque Dalí es más interesante que él. *BL* Regalo para la sensual (y malvada) Cattiva.


**Renuncia:** todo de la perra de Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Muchas parejas embarradas. Spoilers. Gray/Rufus _muy sutil_.

Este fic participa en el tópico "Calendario de Mira: Cumpleaños" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

TA-TA-TAAAAH. Dedicado a la tomate ribosoma más guay que existe (?) porque es la amiga que más detesto (?) y hoy es su día donde hasta los helados del mal le rinden tributo (?) ojalá —no— le guste. Nah =P El título es una obvia referencia a su pintor preferido y apesto con el humor y el fluff; solo porque se trata de ella me arriesgo con esto y estreno la pairing en español (también por ella). ¡Que la pases genial Cattiva!

* * *

 **C** omienza con la excusa de que Rufus Lahar es un _ingrato_.

Tras derrotarlo en los Juegos Mágicos Gray no consigue apartar sus pensamientos de él. Le consuela que no lo vea seguido, pero tampoco es suficiente, porque tras todo el meollo con Tártaros, sus gremios vuelven a encontrarse. Y de nuevo Gray se ve intrigado por Rufus; no ayuda en nada que de pronto Fairy Tail conviva demasiado —y tan bien— con Sabertooth. Si les mira de reojo se encuentra con un patrón.

Sting babea como perro —bueno, no babea literalmente, eso sería asqueroso y de mal gusto— por Natsu. Y Natsu es un gilipollas que le sigue la corriente porque está muy emocionado de tener un fanático (aprendiz, enamorado) y constantemente se lo refriega en la cara. Yukino se desvive por Lucy, se convierten en grandes amigas —quizá más, a menos que sea costumbre de hoy en día que dos chicas se tomen _tanto_ de las manos—. Minerva y Erza se vuelven cercanas, peculiar, más ahora que Minerva se reivindicó y desea seguir el camino del bien y quién mejor que Erza para mostrárselo. Orga tiene sesiones de luchas con Laxus, ambos sonriéndose socarrones con las porras hacia Dreyar por parte de Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow. Y Rogue vigila que Natsu no le haga nada inapropiado a Sting, mientras Gajeel insiste en que lo llame «Gajeel-sempai» y Rogue pone una mueca de fastidio y trata de huir de Gajeel.

Ese es el patrón que ha descubierto, donde cada mago tiene afinidad con otro del gremio opuesto. No obstante, hay una anomalía. Y esa es Rufus. Quien no admira ni es admirado. No tarda en percatarse de qué _debería_ suceder en esa situación. Porque Gray es un idiota, pero contrario a Natsu, es un idiota que _sabe_ que es idiota. Está bien, es un galán, sí, más eso no le quita su tendencia a ser un poco despistado. Sin embargo, acá no. Se percata y hasta le dan ganas de reírse de lo obvio que resulta. Por eso intenta adoptar una actitud desinteresada, muy casual, al caminar en dirección a Rufus y que éste lo observe sin curiosidad, más bien molesto. Gray lo saluda.

— Hola.

Y recibe un saludo a cambio.

— Hola.

Sin prestar atención a la actitud aburrida de Rufus, una parecida a «Ve a molestar a otro tipo con antifaz» que claramente desconoce, por abstraerse en sus planes. Gray piensa que es preferible ir directo al punto, es un chico directo, después de todo. Así que lo suelta sin más.

— Creo que sería una grandiosa idea si te volvieses mi admirador.

Y es capaz de imaginarse la expresión emocionada de Rufus, cómo accederá de inmediato, lo grandioso que se sentirá presumir que es el ejemplo a seguir de alguien y no ser el único raro que pasa su vida sumido en la eterna y ambigua soledad pese a que no está solo —ni cuando duerme, Juvia le mira por detrás de la ventana, aunque eso no lo sabe él— ya que es poderoso y Rufus anhela ser la mitad de lo fuerte que es.

Entonces Rufus lo observa con fijeza; uno, dos, tres minutos, y se arregla el sombrero. Vale, debe ser más especifico ¡ _Lo ignora_ , y después se arregla el sombrero! (que Gray no guarda rencores al accesorio, en realidad es refinado y todo pero–) por primera vez en su vida, lo rechazan.

— No me apetece perder el tiempo en algo tan ridículo —expresa sin inmutarse— Y si he de elogiar a alguien, será a mí mismo. Hasta luego.

Muy elegantemente, cabe añadir.

Gray boquea un par de veces, con el cerebro desconectándose de su cráneo, perplejo. Es inaudito, es inconcebible, es indignante, es el colmo de las palabras que empiezan con I.

(Es el Karma).

 **(…)**

Juvia se percata antes que cualquiera. Juvia nota todo lo referido a Gray incluso primero que él. Gray podría aún no hacer nada, pero considerarlo o planificarlo, y Juvia lo sabría. Así de desarrollado está su "radar-Fullbuster". Ha tenido la prudencia de no hostigarle tanto por el asunto delicado de su padre, pero un día cuando al entrar por los portones del gremio encuentra a Gray frunciendo el ceño en expresión ofuscada, no triste, ella _entiende_ de inmediato. Y, de algún modo, no le sorprende. Considera que es de esperarse, en realidad. Tampoco se deprime, ahí (ya tendrá tiempo de lloriquear en Fairy Hills mientras re decora su habitación, porque su mayor inspiración es todo un hombre).

En vez de eso, va con él, le pone una mano al hombro, extrañándolo, y dice:

— Felicidades Gray-sama, Juvia le desea que todo salga bien.

Recibiendo una mirada confundida de su parte, y de la mitad de Fairy Tail.

— Ah, eh, ¿gracias, Juvia?

Niega.

— ¡No hay de qué, Juvia no ha hecho nada, pero Juvia es una perdedora con dignidad, y velará por la alegría de ambos!

Las facciones de Gray se contraen. Como si hubiese comido un limón muy agrio. Los demás, poco a poco, cesan de prestar atención a sus propios asuntos y se enfrascan en la conversación.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tampoco debes avergonzarte ni deprimirte. Juvia confía en que Gray-sama logrará su cometido con una segunda o tal vez tercera confesión —prosigue.

— ¿ _Qué_?

— ¡Así que no te des por vencido, Gray-sama! ¡Esa persona aceptará tu amor puro tarde o temprano! —Y le sonríe tan radiante y tan sincera que Gray cree que va a volverse ciego.

(Al menos así no verá las miradas escépticas e insinuantes de sus compañeros más adelante).

No tiene ganas —ni el coraje requerido—para preguntarle a Juvia por qué se rinde con él. No es que tenga un flechazo con Rufus ni mucho menos, sin embargo, asumió que en el momento dado Juvia pelearía por su afecto si apareciera un rival verdadero (no como Lucy). Erza entre mordiscos a un pastel se lo explica.

— ¿Juvia? Ah, no te has enterado. Ella y Lisanna han formalizado una relación. Desde hace tres meses.

Si estuviese bebiendo un jugo, lo habría escupido en su cara, a costa de una paliza.

— ¿Tres meses, qué carajo? ¿Por qué apenas me dicen?, ¿y qué hay de la Cabeza de Flama y de mí?

— ¿Natsu, y tú? —Erza lo medita—. ¿Qué con eso? Ustedes las ignoran. Ellas naturalmente van a ir por alguien más, desear la felicidad de un sentimiento recíproco. Apruebo su noviazgo —añade, satisfecha. Gray aún intenta asimilarlo—. En cuanto a la razón de que te enteres tres meses después…, quién sabe, ¿será retraso mental?

— Ugh. Olvídalo. Ya lo capté.

Ella no se va. Lo mira, sin parpadear, tan fijamente como si lo estuviese escaneando con rayos X y lo recorre un escalofrío.

— Y, vale, ¿quién es la afortunada?

— Nadie. Juvia está loca —es su respuesta automática.

— Oh. Así que es varón, entonces.

— No es un mugre tío Erza —insiste. Aunque suena flojo, y ninguno de los dos se lo traga.

— ¿Un transexual?

— ¡Es todo, me largo!

El resto de la tarde Erza no deja de acosarlo. _Casi_ extraña que Juvia no lo persiga como de costumbre.

— ¡Espera, ya sé, se trata de una hermafrodita!

— ¡Que no!

(Casi).

 **(…)**

Gray reza para que todos se olviden esa bochornosa situación en un par de semanas. Lastimosamente no ocurre. Y Fairy Tail continúa visitando a Sabertooth, o viceversa. Y Gray continúa siendo ignorado por Rufus. Que lo trata sin ápice de culpa por herir su ego, ¡nada, ninguna reacción de que se vaya a disculpar con él! Qué ofensivo resulta.

Encima vislumbra algo desastroso que había pasado por alto.

Orga es el más cercano a Rufus.

Sí, Rufus «Me la sudan los sentimientos ajenos» es amigo de Orga. Y contrario a los otros, hasta parece disfrutar de su compañía. Se les queda observando, aumentando su frustración cada segundo.

— Qué rostro más feo el tuyo, Cubo de Hielo —comentan a su derecha.

— Es mi rostro de siempre, Flamita.

— Por eso.

Se abstiene de gruñir. Más al mirar de reojo que Sting está junto a Natsu. Y Rogue junto a Sting, irritado. _Son un triángulo amoroso muy inusual. Aguarda, ¿triángulo?_

No le afecta, de cualquier forma, prefiere no tomarlos en cuenta.

— ¿Gray, ocurre algo con Orga? No le quitas el ojo de encima —arguye muy curioso Sting.

— _Nada_. Está demasiado pegado a Rufus —replica sin evitarlo.

— Ah, ellos siempre andan así. En pareja. No es nada anormal. ¡Son como Rogue y yo! —Añade con presunción. Pasando un brazo entorno a su cuello y obteniendo una protesta.

— ¿Cómo un par de viejos en matrimonio? —Sugiere Minerva, divertida. Y colándose en la charla salida de "a saber dónde".

— No somos esposos.

— Eso siempre puede arreglarse con un papeleo —dice ella.

— Discrepo, seguro Sting querrá casarse por la Iglesia y usar el vestido de novia. Va a llorar mucho, también.

— Guarda silencio Rogue. Yo no lloro nunca.

— Oh, ¿es la tradicional hora de burlarse del maestro?

Orga ríe con socarronería pero Gray no le presta atención porque enfrente de él está Rufus. Y por Mavis, Rufus acaba de mosquear a Sting y Orga disfrutó su broma. Alarmante.

— Púdrete Rufus, me deben respeto —sisea Sting—. Y conste que no lloro. Jamás.

— Eh, la otra noche estabas llorando —irrumpe Natsu—. Debajo de mí. Eras lindo.

— ¡Natsu, discreción! —Chilla Lucy escandalizada y sonrojándose imperceptiblemente al recrearse la imagen de los dos muchachos haciendo _eso_. Rogue arruga la nariz.

— Sting también llora conmigo. En la cama, y cuando lee libros románticos.

— ¿Qué acaso nadie nota lo perturbador que es que Flamita y Rogue compartan a Sting y que sus encuentros sean tan salvajes que éste termine en llanto?

Silencio.

— Pero te apuesto a que conmigo llora más, Rogue.

Todos ignoran la pregunta de Gray y reanudan la discusión.

— Ya quisieras, Dragneel.

— Bah, ¿qué no es obvio que las más intensas en la cama somos Minerva y yo? Enorgulleceríamos al Marqués de Sade —alega Erza. Minerva asiente, más entretenida.

Yukino y Lucy se mantienen al margen, a punto de desmayarse por su fuerte rubor en las mejillas pues ninguno de sus amigos conoce el significado de _privacidad_. En serio, ¿cómo llegaron a ese punto?

— Ah. Gray estaba embelesado con Orga.

Rufus le presta atención, de repente.

— ¿Qué? Eso es mentira, imbécil de fuego.

— No, no. Si hasta aparentaba que las pupilas te iban a estallar. Igual que en las caricaturas, cuando un lobo vestido en frac aúlla al ver a una humana muy guapa. Y explota. Literal.

— No planeo convertirme en bomba, gracias —es irónico, naturalmente—. Y eso, zopenco, significa que al lobo le gusta la joven.

Natsu se muestra pensativo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta Orga?

 _Mierda_.

— Y por eso Juvia te dio ánimos el otro día —susurra Lucy.

— No, lo han malinterpretado, yo–

— Pobre, su primer enamoramiento, y es unilateral —Se lamenta Yukino. Lo toma de las manos—. ¡Ánimo Gray-kun, allá afuera te espera alguien más!

— Ustedes se equivocan–

— Mis condolencias, prometo ir a tu funeral —Erza hace una reverencia. Gray se contiene de golpearse la frente con la palma.

— Sigo vivo–

— Ajá. Y compraremos el ataúd más ostentoso.

— Aguarden–

(Contra todo pronóstico Sabertooth se despide de ellos obsequiándole un ramo de flores a Gray y Orga le pide perdón, bajo la excusa de que no es su tipo y no es nada personal, sólo que le gusta la gente con cabello largo. Gray está tentado a volverse al lado oscuro, cambiar su atuendo y peinado copiando el de otro personaje de anime y odiarlos a todos).

 **(…)**

— ¿Alguien me explica por qué Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale vinieron a nuestro gremio para darme su más sentido "pésame" porque supuestamente me rechazaron?

Mirajane se pone a silbar ya que, uhm, silbar es sano. ¿No?

— ¿Y a qué se debe que Ichiya lloró por mi "desdichado _parfum_ " una hora abrazado a mi pierna, y el cabrón de Lyon se rió en mi cara, también una hora?

Los silbidos de Mirajane se escuchan hasta el otro lado de Fiore. Gana la medalla de honor a mejor silbido del año. Gray está cabreado pero no sospecha nada.

Vaya ingenuo.

 **(…)**

La toma por sorpresa encontrar a Rufus despierto en la madrugada, considerando que suele transcurrir bastante desde que ella se levanta y se prepara un té hasta que los improperios de Rogue porque Sting se le quite de encima resuenan por todas las paredes, más o menos, a las diez de la mañana.

Minerva permanece callada al verlo sentado en el sofá de la estancia, enfrascado en un libro. Se pasa una mano por la melena, en gesto refinado, y su sonrisa es media, muy sutil. Sin apartar la vista de la lectura él la saluda.

— Buenos días Señorita.

— Buenos días Rufus. ¿A qué se debe el maravilloso detalle de tu presencia?

— ¿Está siendo sarcástica? —Lo sugiere, todavía concentrado en las páginas.

— ¿Yo? ¿La Señorita del sarcasmo? Mi maldad no es tanta, qué va —toma asiento en el sofá adjunto, dando sorbos a su té de jazmín—. Por otra parte, tú sí que pareces peligroso.

— Me cuesta aún más conciliar el sueño últimamente —confiesa, malhumorado—. Sting y Yukino no paran de mostrarme fotos de hombres solicitando mi opinión sobre cuál parece más del tipo de Gray. E involucraron a Orga.

— ¿De verdad? —Se hace la ingenua. No obstante, ella tiene claro que él tiene claro que ambos saben a qué se refiere—. ¿Y cuál es tu veredicto?

— ¿Respecto a que el manicomio es injusto al no llevarse a Sting y ayudar a que Orga recupere el sentido común?

— Aparte de eso. ¿Quién podría ser el chico ideal para Fullbuster?

Rufus se encoge de hombros.

— Un neandertal.

Minerva sonríe más.

— Qué casualidad. Orga es un tanto bruto, como los cavernícolas. ¿Confirmas tu aprobación a ellos, entonces?

— No.

Se le nota incómodo. Tenso. El libro sobre la pintura Surrealista, por mucho que lo complazca ese estilo, ya no luce tan atractivo.

— ¿Y bien?

— La pareja de Gray debería ser culta. No presumida, pero sí que conozca de artes y ciencia. Y considerando por los rumores de Fairy Tail sobre Juvia Lockser, él tendría que ganársela, y esforzarse por conseguir el aprecio de esa persona.

— ¿Cautivarla, no sé, por ejemplo con una victoria increíble? ¿Darle un privilegio que a otro no? Su objetivo sería un orgulloso, sabes.

— Vaya, mire qué hora es Señorita. ¿No debería irse a soñar con Erza y masacres públicas?

— Total y absolutamente orgulloso —reitera.

Rufus achicha la vista a través del antifaz.

—…

(Más tarde, en el desayuno, se desquita con Rogue y Sting, sugiriéndoles que se vayan a un cuarto para saciar sus frustraciones sexuales que los tienen histéricos y peleándose el uno con el otro. Sting se refiere a él como _Traidor_. Frosch se cuela, con un inocente «Frosch piensa lo mismo». Minerva no deja de divertirse acosta de _su_ negación).

 **(…)**

Dentro de tres días a Yukino se le ocurre la esplendorosa idea de que debería persuadir a Orga de al menos, convivir con Gray. Cuando Rufus le inquiere por qué le pide eso a él, ella replica «Porque sois muy unidos, a ti te hará caso», que deja a Rufus en las mismas, sin explicación aparente. En cuanto camina por los pasillos del gremio se topa con Sting, quien le ordena que recolecte información sobre qué tanto ama Gray a este Orga para medir si su enamoramiento es sincero o no. Rufus pone mala cara pero por apurarse no la nota el rubio. En los jardines se cruza con Rogue, está a punto de recordarle que van a partir pronto y Rogue lo interrumpe, insistiendo, también, con lo de Gray y Orga, aunque más por obligación que gusto. Rufus no se contiene más y lo manda al demonio.

Desde la planta alta ambos escuchan los melodiosos tonos de Minerva.

— ¿Rufus, con esa boca besas el suelo por el que camino?

 **(…)**

Pasadas unas horas el apocalipsis se desata —dentro de la mente de Gray— cuando Sabertooth va a Fairy Tail y Rufus permanece a su lado. Ignorando su existencia de plano, porque Dalí es más interesante que él (supone) empero tan solo con la diferencia de un par de centímetros, hombro con hombro. Y sí, da la sensación de que ni siquiera está allí pero ¿no debería seguir a Orga? Además todos los demás, menos Rufus, exudan felicidad. Por algún motivo ajeno, Rufus se excluye de estos. Intuye que busca paz, distanciado de sus compañeros, un rato. Asimismo Gray considera que es su deber entablar una plática amena. O morir mudos por la incomodidad.

 _Que hable ahora o calle para siempre_.

Y, ¿qué diantres le ocurre para compararlo con la frase característica de una boda?

— Tengo el recuerdo de que eres un bruto —inicia Rufus, para su consternación, sacándolo de sus divagaciones—. Pero en mis memorias no hay nada de que tuvieras un interés en Orga —y arquea una ceja.

— ¿Es un halago o un insulto?

— Ambas —Aah. Guay— No te llamaré sempai ni de coña ni te armaré un altar en mi alcoba repleto de fotografías si es lo que buscas —ahí va un golpe duro, justo en su ego— Además, no te ofendas, Gray —lo mira al decirlo, vale, ¿ofenderse más que eso?—no obstante, parece que el que me admira eres tú.

No lo espera. Hay que procesarlo.

¡ _Qué_!

— No importa. En un principio asumí que te atraía, parece que me buscabas para acercarte a Orga. Supongo que me equivoqué.

— ¡No me gusta Orga! Fue una conclusión estúpida de Flamita al, uh, mirar en su dirección —aprieta los labios. Rufus no muestra ningún signo de sentirse afectado. De nuevo. Gray no puede evitar enfadarse, porque está bien que él sea un insensible que pasa por la devoción de Juvia y recibe bofetadas (o recibía) de Erza, pero Rufus jamás abandona su expresión de Póker con él. Y se enfrentaron, y Rufus perdió. Al menos debería buscar venganza o aliento o _algo_ —. Y te miraba a ti.

 _Malagradecido_.

— Así que, sí te intereso yo, después de todo —murmura para sí.

— ¿Eh? no, joder, eso no yo sólo–

Rufus cierra el libro.

— Tú a mí no me gustas. Nada —contrarresta sin inmutarse.

Y esto es muy incómodo. Rechazado dos veces, por la misma maldita persona ingrata que pese a todo es muy guapa y no, no puede admitir eso, las confabulaciones y disparates de sus amigos lo estropearon. No deja de repetírselo mientras tanto Sabertooth como Fairy Tail tiene puesta su vigilancia en ellos.

La verdad es que Rufus lo saca de quicio.

 _Pero_ –

— Pero las memorias contigo no son _tan_ horribles, podríamos haces las paces.

Aún si es desquiciante ambos son capaces de conseguir dedicarse un esbozo de sonrisa.

.

.

— Ejem, discúlpenos, ¿Debemos acaso conseguirles un cuarto de hotel para más intimidad, Rufus?

— Señorita, cállese.


End file.
